


Untitled For Now

by puppylove7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disappearance, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, haunted church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove7/pseuds/puppylove7
Summary: Molly had never believed in ghosts and other supernatural things, but that all changed the day she entered into a haunted church after hearing a rumor about people disappearing when they entered the building.





	Untitled For Now

My day had started off like any other day, waking up at six in the morning and getting ready for class. That is as far as the normal day went for once I stepped into the school building, I was instantly ransacked by my best friend.

"Hey Molly, have you heard the latest rumor that is being spread?"

I literally just walked in the building so of course I haven’t, but how was she to know that? Anyway, as much as I am not very interested in gossip, Claire was. I wasn’t going to be able to escape without hearing it from her, so I may as well just listen to what she has to say.

“I literally just walked in the door. You are the first person I have seen, so no I haven’t. What is the new rumor going around now?” I asked even though I was really not interested in it.

“Well, it is said that some students from this school mysteriously went missing last night. They left after their club activities, but none of them ever made it home last night. Nobody has heard from them and nobody has any idea where they are.”

As interesting as this sounds, I don’t think that there is anything special about it. The students probably did something stupid and don’t want to get into trouble, so they are hiding out somewhere so they won’t be found. There have been many cases of that in the past.

“This may sound lame, but have you ever stopped to think that maybe the students that went missing are just trying to avoid getting into trouble for doing something that they shouldn’t have? There have been several cases of that in the past. There isn’t anything mysterious about it.”

“I thought that too to begin with, but the students that went missing aren’t the type who would do that kind of thing. Besides, there was a similar rumor that went around about a month ago when you were out of class for that week thanks to the flu.”

Now that I think about it, there are some students that I haven’t seen in a while. I figured that they had moved or something had happened within their families making it so that they couldn’t come in. I didn’t know about the strange rumor. Hearing this has now got me a bit more interested. Just who were the students that went missing?

“Okay, who are the missing kids anyway?”

“They were all kids who were honor students and never acted out. I think their names were Joseph and Emily both of which are freshmen and there was one other.”

I knew both Joseph and Emily, they were close friends with my younger sister. They wouldn’t ever just run off like that. But who was the other person who had disappeared? Why didn’t she tell me the last person?

“Who was the other student? You said there was another one, but never mentioned a name. Was it somebody I knew?”

The look on Claire’s face became grim. I knew for a fact that she didn’t want to tell me who it was. It had to be somebody that I knew and was close to. If it wasn’t then she wouldn’t have been trying so hard to keep it from me.

Since I wasn’t going to budge on getting her to tell me who the final person was, she let out a sigh before revealing it.

“I didn’t want to tell you this because I know you will likely flip out, but it was your younger sister, Chloe.”

Chloe went missing? I haven’t seen her since yesterday morning, but that was expected since she was staying at Emily’s house last night. Just what in the world happened and where did they go? Was my sister safe? All of those questions and then some started to flood my mind. I was on the verge of panicking, but I managed to remember my breathing exercises to calm myself.

Taking a few deep breaths, I managed to keep a clear head on the situation.

“What more was said in these rumors? Was there anything at all that could help in finding those kids?”

Before she got the chance to say anything more on the topic we heard somebody else speak out. At first the voice came at a distance, but within seconds, it was right on top of us.

“Hey, did you two hear the rumor going around?”

“Simon, if you are talking about the rumor about the missing kids, then Claire just told me about it.”

Simon paused for a second, but then shook his head.

“There is that rumor, but this isn’t the one I’m talking about. Have you heard about the haunted church? Rumor has it that if you go in there at night, you will never come back out again.”

A haunted church and missing people. Do they have to do with one another by chance? Did Chloe, Emily, and Joseph go there last night?

I looked at Simon and Claire before speaking the questions that were now swimming in my head. But I didn’t need to ask, they both knew what was going through my mind without me saying a single word.

“Let me guess, you are wondering if Chloe, Emily, and Joseph going missing have anything to do with the rumored haunted church, right?” Claire asked in a knowing tone.

I nodded my head.

“We figured as much. You are far too easy to read, you know that,right?”

Simon had a good point, even if I wanted to hide something from them, I wasn’t able to. I was like an open book to those two. But I guess that is to be expected seeing as we have been friends since we were four years old. We are now about to graduate high school. It has been so long and we know almost everything about each other, so of course they knew what I was thinking.

“Of course I’m like an open book to you two. It is the same with you two though. There is no hiding anything from each other seeing as we have been close friends since we were four years old. But anyway, you two were thinking the same thing, weren’t you?”

“Well, of course. I was also thinking that we should check it out. I mean, I’m curious to know just how true the rumors are.”

I started thinking about how I wanted to go as well, but then I got to thinking that maybe it wasn’t a good idea. What if the rumors were indeed true? What if we went and never came back? Those questions weighed heavily on my mind, but there was a piece of me that just had to go and see if my sister was there or not.

“I’m game for going with you. I too am curious about it. There is also the fact that my sister could have gone missing in that church. I need to see if she is there.”

“But what if you really do go missing because you went into the haunted church, what will you two do then? I’m not sure it is a good idea.”

Both of us girls looked at the only guy in the group and laughed. Was he seriously afraid of a rumor? 

“What’s the matter Simon, are you scared?” I couldn’t help but to tease him because it was just too much fun.

“O-of course not. I just think that it is safer for us not to go anywhere near that place.”

“If you aren’t scared then prove it and come with us tonight.” Claire asked Simon, clearly making fun of our cowardly friend.

“F-fine, I will show you two that I’m not afraid to go there.”

Night had finally fallen upon us and we now find ourselves standing in front of the church that was supposed to be haunted. Just looking at it brought back memories of when it was still in use. The windows that were now boarded up used to be one of the most beautiful things I had ever laid my eyes on. I could still see the vibrant colors of the stained glass windows sparkling in the illuminating sunlight, leaving rainbow shapes on the walls in front of them. I used to come here all the time as a kid just to see it. Looking at the wood over the windows, the vines that have overgrown and crept over the building, the weed infested gardens, and the cracks in the cement around the building left me feeling a little sad. How could such a beautiful building turn into something like this, I would never know. What I did know is that the rumors were probably nothing more than that, rumors. I didn’t believe that there was any way that the place was actually haunted.

I was brought back out of my memories of the past when somebody called out to me.

“What’s wrong Molly? Don’t tell me that you are getting cold feet now?” Claire asked me as she looked at me with a disappointed look on her face.

“Is the fearless Molly finally breaking down and showing a bit of weakness?”

I just shook my head at the two. I wasn’t scared at all. In fact, I was raring to go inside. Who knows what memories will resurface and if there are any spooky ghosts in there. I don’t believe in ghosts, but I wanted to humor Claire.

“No, it isn’t that I’m scared. In fact, I can’t wait to go in.”

The two looked at each other and then back at me. I could tell by the way that they were looking at me that they believed what I had said. I mean I wasn’t showing any signs of fear. My voice was steady, I wasn’t trembling, I wasn’t even breathing heavy. There were no signs of fear in me.

“We believe you, but if you aren’t scared, then what’s wrong? You just stopped and zoned out suddenly.”

I looked down at the ground before speaking.

“It’s nothing, I was just remembering how this church used to be a majestic place with all the shimmering, prismatic windows that always put me at ease just looking at them.”

Claire put her hand on my shoulder as if she was trying to cheer me up.

“I know what you mean, I used to love spending my days here. Not only were the sights beautiful, you could always hear birds chirping or even somebody playing the piano all the time. It was relaxing. But we aren’t here to take a stroll down memory lane, we came here to investigate the place.”

Claire was right, I need to get my head back in the game. Chloe and her friends may be in danger in there.

“You are right, let’s go!” I said as I started to make a dash for the door of the church.

I could hear both Claire and Simon calling out to me as I was about to enter the building in front of me.

“Hey, wait for us!”

“Molly, don’t go in there on your own. It might be dangerous.”

I just sighed before turning around and calling back at them.

“Well, then hurry up and get up here. I don’t have all day, oh wait, it is nighttime, so all night.” 

"I'm coming, so do us a favor and calm your jets."

"Claire is right. It doesn't matter if you rush in or not, it is not going to change anything. We will find your sister and the others. It is probably just the three playing a prank on everybody, right?"

Who knows if Simon was right or not, all I knew is that I feel the need to find out.

As we entered the church, I instantly felt a chill run through my body. I don't know how to explain it but it felt kind of like somebody had just submerged me into a tub of ice water.

I ignored the feeling and continued to progress further into the church. I was so stuck in my own world that I failed to keep tabs on my two companions that had been accompanying me this whole time. It was not until Claire had spoken that I remembered that they were even there.

"Hey, is it just me or are you two getting a very weird feeling? I mean the instant I stepped foot in here I got a very chilling feeling and it made me very uncomfortable."

So I was not the only one who had been affected by the ominous sensation that had passed through me.

"You were not the only one to experience that feeling. I felt it too, but I just ignored it and kept going."

Claire nodded as an indication that she got what I was saying. It was then that I saw a look on her face that made it seem like she was questioning something.

"Simon, did you feel anything out of the ordinary?"

It was when we got no response that the two of us turned around and saw that Simon was nowhere to be found.

I watched as Claire instantly started to panic. I guess that she was more affected by all of this than I had thought.

"Simon, where did you go? Now isn't the time to be playing around. Just come out already."

I could easily see that Claire was seriously frightened. I guess the rumors and the fact that Simon had just up and disappeared on us have really gotten to her. I for one still think that it is all just people trying to play a trick on us. I may say that, but it doesn't matter how much I believe that, part of me still feels like all of it could be true and not just baseless rumors. But regardless, we came here to investigate the situation, so that is what I'm going to do. Claire can go back if she wants.

"Claire, if you are that scared then you can always turn back. I am not forcing you to go any further if you don't want to. I however, will be continuing the search for Chloe and the others."

After I said that, her facial expression changed to one of determination instead of fear. I guess she is going to continue on. She has more courage than I originally thought that she did.

"I will not turn back after coming this far. I will see this through to the end. Despite what others may think, I am no coward."

I must admit that this is a side of Claire that I haven't seen before. She was never one to go into scary places like this. She liked to stay where it was safe. Simon was the same way. I was always the one to go explore questionable places in the group, so the fact that the two even stepped foot in here was surprising to me.

“If you say so.” was all I said as I turned back around and started walking forward again. I wasn’t until I had approached the furthermost room that I began to feel that something was amiss. I felt my blood run so cold that it felt as if ice were running through my veins instead of blood. Not only that, but I started to break out in a cold sweat. I didn’t know what the deal was, but I couldn’t help but to shiver, or was I trembling. Whatever the case was, I knew that something was very wrong.

I couldn’t help but to question if Claire was also suffering from this feeling as well.

“Claire, do you feel that? There is definitely something off about this place. Do you think it is honestly haunted and that people seriously went missing in here?”

After a few seconds, I got nothing but silence. That concerned me, so I turned around and what I saw sent fear through my entire being. Claire was nowhere to be seen, but in her place there was a pair of glowing, blood red eyes. I couldn’t tell just what it was that they belonged to seeing as all I could see was a figure that looked oddly like a shadow that had no distinct shape. 

Letting my fight or flight instinct take over, I ran as fast as I could in the direction that I had originally come from. I had to get out of there. I don’t know why, but I felt that I was in some serious danger. Was this what took all the others who came in here? If it was, then why didn’t they notice it like I did? Something strange was going on and I wanted to figure it out, but now wasn’t the time for that, I had to get out of here and to safety. Only then can I even think about what I have seen here.

I felt relief rush through me as I approached the door that leads outside. There in front of my eyes was my route of escape, my safe haven away from this creepy thing that was still on my heels.

I heard a voice come from behind me that only made the chills in my spine worse.

“You shall not escape.”

Within seconds, I felt my hopes get crushed. Just before I managed to make it to the open door, it slammed shut right in my face. I desperately tried to open it, but it wasn’t budging. I knew that I was in trouble now. My fate was sealed, there was nothing else I could do. Am I going to disappear like the others, or is this going to be my final resting place? I didn’t have time to even think about those possibilities for I felt myself being sucked into an abysmal darkness as all thoughts became nonexistent.


End file.
